Marry Me
by Gmrucas
Summary: Based off of the song/video by Thomas Rhett. Slightly AU. One Shot. I slightly changed the ending, let me know what you think about it.


**_It's been a long time since I've gotten motivation to write anything but I love Thomas Rhett and I miss Girl Meets World, so I figured why not combine the two. I hope this isn't too confusing and you guys enjoy it. I tried to make the flashbacks more evident but I couldn't figure out how to format on this but I think it's still pretty easy to determine. But anyway, let me know what you guys think!_**

 ** _This is the second time I'm trying to upload this so let's hope it works!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story_**

Riley Matthews and I met in the 7th grade, I moved to New York and she was the first person I met. I remember being scared to death to move to a new city, nevermind a new state. I had never been on a subway before but my parents told me if I took one to school it would give me the full New York experience. That morning on the subway a beautiful girl fell into my lap, literally. Meeting Riley helped me get over my fears. Well, I guess I didn't have much of a choice, she did fall into my lap after all.

"Hi I'm Riley." She said nervously and I simply responded with "I'm Lucas." From then on we had an Uh complicated? Relationship. Everyone thought we would date but the timing was just never right.

After the subway ride I learned that we went to the same school and not only that, I was in her class. Her dad ended up being our teacher and was terrified I would take his daughter away from him.

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

 _She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_

 _Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

 _Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

 _Ooh, she got it all planned out_

 _Yeah, I can see it all right now_

Throughout the years she became my best friend. She would come to every one of my football games regardless of where they were, even in middle school she would find a way to go to the away games. She even tried out for cheerleading so she would have to go but she didn't like it enough to cheer in high school. But, she would drag all of our other friends even though they were not fans of sports.

I remember I would constantly tell her that she didn't have to support me the way that she did. She would listen to me go on and on about sports even though I knew she could care less. She would tell me that she knew I could care less about listening to her talk about wedding planning. She had a huge binder filled with wedding stuff, one day in particular when we were about 16 we were looking through her binder.

"Who is Mr. Feeny and why would he facilitate your wedding?" I asked her one day after looking at everything.

"He's basically like my 3rd grandpa. I just think having him would be really cool to me and my dad."

"I feel like you have this wedding picked out for your dad more than you!" I joked.

"Well he's done so much for me, my mom and dad both have, but I know how much my dad freaked out when everyone thought you and I would date. I feel like I need to make the day as easy as possible for me."

"Wow, you might've changed in your old age, Riley but you still care about people more than anything else, huh?

"I hope that I always see the best in people, but I think my friends help me see that way to be honest." After this she changed the subject.

"I just love magnolias! And I love how Shawn and Katy got married on the roof, it was so intimate and romantic and it was very cheap!" I just smiled, this girl had it all planned out at 16 years old. All she needed was to find a guy.

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

This day has always stuck out in my mind because of how planned out her wedding was. But when I found out her and Charlie were engaged it completely wrecked me. They've been engaged for about a year now and I remember when I found out like it was just yesterday.

"Lucas, did you see Riley's marrying Charlie Gardner?" Zay called to tell me one cold evening. My heart got caught in my throat. I knew it was going to happen but why did it have to before I could get the guts to tell her how I felt?

"How'd you find out?"

"She posted it on facebook, I'm sure you have a phone call headed your way." I sighed I was sure I would too. Riley and I weren't quite as close as we once were, I moved away for college and we both got into pretty serious relationships but we still kept up with one another and tried to hang out as much as possible, which is why my serious relationship ended but I guess Charlie realized how lucky he was.

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her_

 _Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_

 _And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

 _When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

Even before I knew it, Riley was the person in my life who could cheer me up no matter what. I remember one game in particular I was having a rough day. All day I was struggling, my parents woke me up fighting (again) and it really affected me. Then Riley told me she didn't think she'd be able to make the game (first game she couldn't make ever) so that made me even more upset. During the game I wasn't doing anything right so the coach sat me out and honestly I was on the verge of tears. But as I was sitting down I heard a familiar voice yell "Lucas!" And as I turned around I saw her standing in the front of the stands with her homemade "Friar #7" shirt. I immediately cheered up and the second half of the game the coach gave me another chance and I helped us win.

After the game she ran down to the field to hug me as usual.

"Riley! What are you doing here I thought you couldn't make it?!"

"I obviously am your good luck charm so I made daddy take me to the game, I told him you drove to this one so you would take me to my grandparents afterwards." She gave me the puppy dog eyes she was famous for. I just laughed and nodded my head.

"Of course you did, sure I can take you. Is that why you didn't drag Maya, Farkle and Smackle with you?"

"Yeah they said they wouldn't go to this game that it was too far away."

"I get that. But I already told the guys I would go to Chubby's after the game, can we do that before I take you to your grandparents?"

"Sure! I'm starving!" We went to my truck and headed to chubbys to meet my teammates.

"So do you want to tell me why you've been so down today?" I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about it but Riley was one who wouldn't let things go.

"My mom and dad woke me up screaming at each other again and my dad threw a plate at the wall. It's getting bad Riles, I don't know what to do. It's getting to where they can't be around one another without fighting." She gave me sympathetic eyes and put a comforting hand around my shoulder. She had the perfect parents who loved each other very much so she couldn't necessarily relate to things like this but she knew how much it would tear her apart.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. If you need anything, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"I know Riles. Thank you. You're doing it by being here. By coming to my game you helped me a lot." Just then we pulled into chubbies. We walked in and saw an empty booth so we sat together as our friend Zay, who was also on the football team sat across from us.

"Lucas and Riley. Riley and Lucas. When are y'all going to get married already?" Zay was always determined to set us up. And honestly I was starting to realize maybe he was right. Maybe Riley Matthews was the girl for Lucas Friar. We both had our hands on the booth seat and we both slowly reached towards one another's hands.

"When are you and Sarah going to get married already Zay?"

"Hey hey Zay Babineaux is not ready to be settled down just yet!" This caused both of us to laugh.

"Riley when are you going to make a cute little shirt like that for me?"

"Aww you want a shirt with Lucas' number on it too? What a bromance." I started laughing and squeezed her hand and Zay just rolled his eyes.

"No ya silly lady! When are you going to have one with my number on it?"

"Hmm maybe when you start playing." I burst out laughing. Riley used to be the sweetest girl, don't get me wrong she still is sweet but she has gotten quite savage in high school.

"Dang girl! I have to go cool off after that burn!" We both laughed and Zay left the table.

We looked at one another, both suddenly hyper aware that we were holding hands and we moved our hands but started to lean into one another. When one of the other guys on the team, Thor knocked on the window and started mocking us. Riley ran out and punched him in the arm laughing. I just rubbed my hands over my face, highly embarrassed. She just looked at me and shrugged. The rest of the night we acted like we normally do, joking and pretending like nothing happened. She was my best friend after all I couldn't ruin what we had with a dumb kiss. Plus what if it was just the moment and she didn't really feel the same way?

But 5 years later when I received a wedding invitation I realized that was my opportunity. What if that kiss would've made both of us realize we were made for one another?

 _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_

 _Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

The day of their wedding had come and Zay, Maya, Farkle, and Smackle all convinced me to come early. I made sure I had a flask in my suit jacket, I knew just seeing her in her dress would do me in. I just kept telling myself that I couldn't cry. No one had to know that it was killing me that I wasn't the one up there.

I knew Cory was in a heap just thinking about giving his baby girl away but I bet he didn't know he was the only one feeling that way.

"Lucas!" Riley shouted as she saw me walk up, they were having a real small wedding shower the day of so she didn't have to inconvenience people to show up to two separate things.

"Hi, Riles." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Luke, no one calls her Riles besides me!" Maya joked and I put my hands up to surrender.

"Sorry Maya, just an old habit. Congratulations Riley." I handed her a gift and started to walk away.

"Lucas, it means a lot to me that you came to this." I just smiled and nodded. I went to the back of the room and took a big swig of my whiskey.

 _She got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

 _I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_

 _But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

 _Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _Yeah, she gonna get married_

 _But she ain't gonna marry me_

 _Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

Right after the wedding shower she wanted our little "gang" to show up in her room and take pictures and such.

"Guys can you believe we're at the age to get married?" Maya asked everyone after we finished taking pictures.

"Who's next, Farkle and Smackle?" We all looked at them and they both furiously shook their heads.

"No way! We have to become the best scientists in the world before that!" While they were all having fun with each other I decided to sneak out and leave before the wedding started. I knew I couldn't handle watching her get married to someone who was not me.

I decided to head to chubbies and sit in the booth we almost had our first kiss in. As I sat there I ordered a coffee and poured some of my whiskey in it hoping that it would soothe the pain I was feeling. Maybe I should've told her today how I felt, maybe it would have made a difference, but I would have ruined her day and hell, Charlie was a nice enough guy, he deserves happiness too.

All of a sudden I look up from my thoughts and see Riley in her wedding dress walk up to the window crying.

"Riles?" I mouth as I run outside. 

"Lucas... I couldn't go through with it. When I saw you weren't there I knew I couldn't go through with it." I took her in my arms. 

"At risk of sounding like an asshole, I'm glad you couldn't" I say as I lean in and finally kiss the girl of my dreams.


End file.
